Best Friends Don't Give Up On Each Other
by Citronella Jello
Summary: Pippin is "taken by force" by Saruman with the Ring, but when the ring is lost, Pip has to put up with a really angry Saruman. Will the rest of the Fellowship find him in time, or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1: No Control

A/n: Alright, this is my first fanfiction.net, and as you can probably tell, the main character is going to be Pippin! Tee-hee-hee. Anyways, No slash, or any disgusting like that. Alright, there are some things in here, that came to mind when watching the Cast Commentary on the Extended Version, and it is about Pippin, and it comes from Billy Boyd, so I just thought that I should mention that before I begin, and that he is one of my favorite actors in the whole world, and I wouldn't mind sitting down and just having a long chat with him!  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters, so far belong to JRR Tolkien, and I own absolutely nothing, except the plot, I think, I think too much, now I'll start, sorry to keep you waiting!  
  
One last thing: When reviewing, please tell me exactly what you think, I'll have a giant fire hose ready for any flames, but Constructive Criticism is always welcome!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: No Control  
  
Night fell quickly over the deserted path where the Fellowship had stopped to rest for the evening. Sorrow and despair filled their hearts, for Gandalf had fallen into the depths of Moria with the Balrog, only the previous day.  
  
Soon after lying down, Frodo, Sam and Pippin fell asleep, from exhaustion, leaving the rest of the Fellowship to talk in the light of the evening's full moon.  
  
"The little one," said Boromir "Is really beginning to scare me!"  
  
"You mean Pippin?" asked Merry.  
  
"Yes, hasn't been acting like himself lately, acting quite oddly."  
  
"Oddly as in what?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Not himself, feeling down, missing home. It looks to me as though he is suffering from an invisible illness." explained Boromir.  
  
"Now that you mention that, it is scaring me too," added Merry, "I've known Pippin nearly his entire life, and he has never acted like this before."  
  
"Yes," said Gimli, "But, I do not believe that it is homesickness that plagues him."  
  
"What else do you think could do this?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Gandalf was like a father to him," explained Gimli, "And it was as though he lost his father when we lost him in Moria."  
  
"I knew it!" said Merry, "He was too young to come along. I should have left him in Rivendell, and sent him home."  
  
"Yet, he has fared tremendously well, seeing that he has seen things and lived through things, that most in the Shire could only imagine," Boromir pointed out, "Still, he carries a great burden, just like Frodo."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Aragorn,  
  
"Not only does he miss the Shire, but he is constantly fighting with himself. He wants to run, run back to the Shire, and leave this nightmare behind him. Yet, at the same time, he urges himself to go on, to keep going, and to help Frodo in any way that he can. He tells me things, the dreams he has at night, his goals for the future. He once told me that doing this was like being in a dream, but you can't wake up. When he was younger, he always wanted to go on an adventure like Frodo's uncle would always be telling stories about, and now he is going to have his own story to tell everyone." explained Boromir.  
  
"Yes, I remember that we, we being me, Pip and Frodo, would always pretend that we were outsmarting trolls or battling dragons. But, now that we're living it, is harder and scarier than we would have ever thought." said Merry, trying to hold back a yawn.  
  
"Getting tired, little one?" asked Legolas, "You should get some rest, all of you, I'll take first watch. You all look like you could use some rest. Goodnight."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A/n: OK, this isn't it, but this is like in the movie, when Saruman is doing his narrating the story, talking to no one. No, this isn't a movie fic, it is based on the books, but this just fits better. If it offends you in any way, I apologize ahead of time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"I will start it tonight, and good thing that Gandalf is not there to protect him. Without him, he is fair game to fall under my spell," said Saruman, to no one in particular, "This is my most fool proof plan yet. I already have some control over him."  
  
Saruman walked over to his balcony, "Without Gandalf there, they won't know what hit him."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Pippin slowly opened his eyes, and noticed that the sun hadn't yet risen, and it was still extremely dark, and that everyone was still asleep.  
  
"Pippin," he heard a small voice whisper. He got up and gazed around the campsite, "Pippin," he heard it again.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Pippin softly.  
  
"An old friend, you can say," answered the voice.  
  
"What?" asked Pippin, a little louder, gazing around once more.  
  
"You're looking at things the wrong way. Look inside, not outside."  
  
"You again?" whispered Pippin, "Do you not think that you have mocked me enough? I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"I don't think so!" shouted the voice. Pippin felt a pain like a hot iron, surging through his head. "I have control over you, the more you fight me, the more pain you feel."  
  
"Now," said the voice, in a calmer, softer tone, "Look at Frodo." Pippin, not wanting to have this mysterious being hurt him anymore, listened. He scanned the lying masses all around him, and right next to him, was Frodo. His laid peacefully, but the look on his face told Pippin that his poor cousin was having another nightmare. That was when he noticed, that Frodo's right arm was outstretched. And there, lying in his open hand was a shiny, gold ring.  
  
"Take it!" commanded the voice.  
  
"No!" said Pippin, "It is not mine to take! It belongs to Frodo!"  
  
"TAKE IT!" the voice demanded. Pippin fell to the ground, the pain was unbearable. A burning sensation coursed through his body, it felt like his entire body was on fire. Then it stopped.  
  
"I will not!" protested Pippin, but his body was doing otherwise. His hand reached out, and was slowly moving towards the ring. "NO!" he shouted, only no words came out.  
  
Suddenly, Pippin's arm snapped back. "You are strong little one, very strong, but I am still stronger. Now take it, TAKE THE RING!"  
  
Pippin's arm stretched out, and his fingers wrapped tightly around the ring. "Who are you and why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"Run!" commanded the voice, "Run to me, bring to ring to me, and do not stop until I tell you to!"  
  
"NO!" protest Pippin, but he felt himself slowly sneaking away from the Fellowship and then once he was far enough away, breaking into a dead sprint.  
  
Pippin suddenly realized that he has no control over his actions. No control over his life. Meaning, that whoever this person was, he had total control over his body. But, he still had control over his thoughts, seeing as he could try to fight this person, yet he had not enough strength to over power him.  
  
Pippin knew a lot, but there was one thing that he did not know who was doing this to him. Little did he know that he had fallen under the dark spell of Saruman.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A/n: On the count of three. One-two-three, "Aw! Poor Pippin! Is he gonna be OK?" Can I answer this question. I can, but that would give away the plot. Chapter two will be up soon. I am almost done writing it, but it will only be posted if I get feedback from you guys, so please review! I'll be really happy of you do!! Tee-hee-hee! OK, I decided that I will end each final Author's Note, with a funny quote from Lord of the Rings, so please enjoy.  
  
"You can't double tig a teg." ~Billy Boyd on the game "Teg", found in the Extended Version of the Lord of the Rings, on the first disk, on the Cast Commentary.  
  
Cya! 


	2. Chapter 2: Missing

A/n: Aww. you guys are just so persuasive! Anyways, I'm sooooo sorry, this chapter may be a disappointment, no Pip, so far, any ways. I'll get started!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, I just am writing about them because I am too dense to come up with my own characters and have things for them to do! Tee-hee-hee  
  
I would like to thank all my reviewers: When I came home, I thought that my computer messed up! I never expected that much feedback. Gotta go brag to my sis!  
  
Mooshy: lol, I love that part, I'll drive my sister nuts by playing that over and over and over again! Anyways.. will Pip be all right? Maybe! Oh, thanks for being my first reviewer!  
  
Siri_the_hobbit: Don't go crazy please, I don't write very fast, usually about three days in between chapters is my minimum, I just had this written already!  
  
FoolofaMadi: Thank you soooo much, I didn't think that it would be that big of a plot, but now that it is going through my head 24/7 it is going to be big!  
  
Sparkly-purple-babe: lol, thanks  
  
Xena - Pip. I don't know  
  
mEsTuPqCsCrEaMeR: I like your name! lol, see part two of Mooshy for your answer!  
  
Tesekian: I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, I shouldn't voice my opinion when it isn't asked of me. Pippin may be ok, maybe not. Just no Pippin in this chapter!  
  
- Lol, creative screen name! I ended it there, just to drive you nuts! Sorry, I'm going on!  
  
Darksun - Why, thank you!  
  
BBFighter88 - I try to make things as original as I can. I hope that it doesn't turn into something you have read else where.  
  
Now, on with the story! Lots of Merry in this section.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
CHAPTER 2: Missing  
  
Frodo Baggins groggily opened his eyes and let out a very loud yawn. He slowly stood up and stretched his arms high up above his head. That was when it noticed, that the usual feeling of the ring rising when he stretched was gone. Where was the Ring? He felt in all his pockets, and all around the ground around him, nowhere. It was gone.  
  
He ran to wake up Aragorn. He began to shout, not caring about who or what heard. "ARAGORN! ARAGORN!"  
  
"Frodo, what is it?" he asked, opening his eyes.  
  
"Its gone, I can't find it ANYWHERE! The Ring is gone!"  
  
"What do you mean Frodo?" inquired Aragorn, with a distressed look in his eyes.  
  
"I, I woke up this morning, and it was gone."  
  
"Are you positive? Is it gone? Are you sure that you didn't just misplace it?" asked Aragorn, his voice becoming more and more concerned with each word.  
  
"Positive, I looked everywhere. Do you think that I woke anybody up?"  
  
"Yep," said Legolas walking up to the distressed Frodo, "Everyone is awake." That was when Gimli, Boromir, and Sam walked over.  
  
"Now what is this about the Ring being missing?" asked Legolas.  
  
Frodo took a deep breath in, "I woke up this morning and I couldn't find it."  
  
"Impossible!" said Gimli.  
  
"No, Gimli," said Frodo, "It is really gone."  
  
A loud shout caused everyone to jump, even Aragorn. Then Merry came running in.  
  
"Merry!" said Boromir, "What is the matter?"  
  
"I, I, I, I looked everywhere."  
  
"We know Merry, they ring is gone!" said Sam.  
  
"IT'S GONE! This just makes things worse!" gasped Merry.  
  
"Well, what is it?" asked Boromir.  
  
"Pip- he's gone!"  
  
"Knowing Pippin, he just woke up early and wandered off." Said Legolas, trying to calm the poor hobbit down.  
  
"Yea," agreed Frodo, "You know Pip, he's always wandering about." Although, this was more of an attempt to get it in his mind, as well as Merry's that Pippin was fine.  
  
"But, he does not know the land around here! It was perfectly fine when he was wandering around the Shire. He knew the Shire, better than any of us and he could always find his way home! But here, he could be LOST!" said Merry, getting more and more upset, when he noticed that Pippin had left his pack, lying, propped up on a tree, "And, he left his pack! You know that Pippin wouldn't leave without taking something to eat!"  
  
"Merry, please calm down!" pleaded Boromir, who although he didn't show it, was very worried, "He is fine, we will find him, I promise!"  
  
"We probably wont have to look far," said Aragorn.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Merry.  
  
"Well, while you guys were all running around, panicking, I was thinking and I came up with an idea. If we search the surrounding area, not only will we find Pippin, but the Ring as well."  
  
"I am confused!" said Sam.  
  
"It is obvious, is it not? Pippin took the Ring and fled. On his short little legs, he couldn't have gotten far."  
  
"Preposterous!" said Gimli.  
  
"Pip would not do anything like this!" said Frodo, "Something must have happened last night."  
  
"And it didn't wake anybody up?" asked Aragorn. This silenced Frodo.  
  
"It is possible that something like this happened," said Legolas.  
  
"WHAT?" said Merry, sharply.  
  
"But, Pippin would not be the one to do it."  
  
"You all put so much trust into him, but how do you know that he is to be trusted?"  
  
"I," said Merry, "Have known Pip, nearly his entire life, and the only thing that he has ever 'stolen' vegetables and stuff like that."  
  
"Strider," said Sam, "You have known Pippin longer than the rest of the Fellowship, save me, Frodo and Merry, and you know that he has the purest heart out of us all. Even when everything is going down, he finds good in the situation and helps us all out of it."  
  
"Sam," said Aragorn slowly, as if thinking through what he was going to say, "Even the purest of hearts can be over come by the power of the Ring."  
  
That had done it. Merry had snapped, a look of intense rage appeared in his eyes, "How could you say that?" he shouted, "How could you completely turn your back on Pippin? You never liked him! You never liked him one bit! All that you ever cared about was getting Frodo to Mt. Doom to destroy the Ring! You know, if you don't want to worry about Pippin, that's fine with me! Believe the lies that evil has planted in your head, but I'm going to find Pippin and don't try to stop me, because I'm leaving!" and with that Merry ran into the dense woodlands.  
  
"MERRY!" said Boromir, "Please stop!" But, Merry didn't stop, "Aragorn! He will get lost out there, being all alone in the woods. We have to follow him."  
  
"Everyone, pack up," ordered Aragorn, "We are continuing on."  
  
"Aragorn!" demanded Legolas, "Are you just going to leave Merry and Pippin, out there to be killed, or worse?!"  
  
"No, we are going to get the help of the elves. Now, Boromir, you run after Merry, we will be waiting here, and when you return, we will get help."  
  
"Alright." Said Boromir, and he ran after Merry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"MERRY!" shouted Boromir, "Merry!"  
  
There was no reply, but he could hear the scrambling of feet.  
  
"Merry, it is me, Boromir, "we are going to get help! Please, we need you to come with us." The footsteps stopped, but there was still no reply. Boromir heard a muffled sob.  
  
"Merry!" said Boromir, "We can not find Pippin on our own! We are going to get the help of the elves." All he got in reply was more muffled sobs. So, he decided to follow them.  
  
When he finally found Merry, he looked upon the sight laid in front of him. There was little Merry, sitting with his back up against a rather large tree, with he knees tucked up to his chest, and his head buried in his knees. Boromir slowly walked over to him.  
  
"Mer," he whispered, putting a hand on Merry's shoulder, "He is alright. We are going to get the help of the help of the elves, we will find Pip, as I promised!"  
  
Merry looked up, tears we rolling down his face, "Best friends don't give up on each other!"  
  
"I know Merry, and we won't give up on Pippin, but you know as well as I do, that we can not search for him on our own, we need all the help we can get."  
  
"And the elves will help?" asked Merry.  
  
"Yes, and if not, we'll just find him ourselves, now I'll carry you back, come on."  
  
Merry stood ip, "Pippin will be fine," reassured Boromir as he picked up Merry, "He'll be fine."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A/n: NO PIPPIN! ARG!! I am thinking of changing the title because I like the "Best Friends Don't Give Up On Each Other" you guys (and gals) tell me what you think. anyways, next chapter will be Pippin, I PROMISE! I will not think about anything else but this story until I finish chapter 3, (Hey you can't do that, you have to go to school and stuff) Oh yea, well, whenever I have free time (You don't have much) Will you please be quite (Shutting up) Thank you. As I was saying, whenever I have free time, I will be writing it! But, I am a pen on paper, and then type it up later, so it may take a while. I'll hurry, Caus I know I am driving you nuts! Any ways, I'll stop rambling, and let you review.  
  
(Yes, please review! Please!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Oh, yes, the quote, let me find one.  
  
This is more of a group of quotes rather than 1, but they all go together:  
  
"Hang on, here we go! Here's the money shot." ~Dominic Monaghan (from here on out known as Dom) "Who's that?" ~Sean Astin "Who is this shady character? Wait, he's up" ~Dom "Oh, he was in Deep Impact!" ~Sean Astin "Are you sure?" ~Billy Boyd (sorry, had to get a Billy in there somewhere!) ~This is Dominic Monaghan, Sean Astin and Billy Boyd, in the extended version of Lord of the Rings, when Frodo is first introduced in the movie.  
  
That is all TTFN, ta ta for now! 


	3. Chapter 3: Aragorn's Confession

*Kim: Yeah, now I can finally write some of Pippin, getting beat up.  
  
*Ashley: That is not nice. Pippin is really nice!  
  
*Kim: I know, Pippin Rocks, but I find it rather enjoyable.  
  
*Nick: Pippin is an IDIOT!  
  
*Kim and Ashley together: HE IS NOT!  
  
*Nick: Sorry!  
  
*Kim: This is my specialty, poor little, defenseless little Pippin, get his butt kicked.  
  
*Ashley: Hey, we're only reading this story, it up to you what you do with it. Just, don't hurt Pippin too bad.  
  
*Kim: Laughs evilly! Auta miqula orqu!**  
  
*Nick: HOW RUDE! Why would I want to do that?  
  
*Kim: I said that to Ashley, not you!  
  
*Ashley: What ever.  
  
A/n: Nice little intro there. Nick and Ashley are 2 of my best friends, and are commenting on this story! Anyways, as I said before, this is a Pippin chapter, and his real character comes out. You can tell by the first line. Tee-hee-hee! Well, enough of my rambling! Lets get on with the story. Anyways, I am learning elvish, and "Auta miqula orqu" means "Go kiss an orc" so.. lol Anyways, Pippin annoys the heck out of Saruman, Saruman goes nuts, and that is not good!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't believe that anyone out there is JRR Tolkien, or a descendant of him, so I don't see why this is important, but I have NO money, so I don't own Lord of the Rings! There, are you happy? I said it? Well, thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Tesekian: I'm glad that my apology was accepted. Anyways, its coming as fast as it can!  
  
Love park: lol, my friends, think that I am nuts. EAGLES RULE! I get in fight with my one teacher, he is a Colts fan! Tee-hee-hee! Can't wait till SBS (Super Bowl Sunday) I really don't like Aragorn, and I guess that that just came out in the last chapter, and Boromir ROCKS! Only two characters in the books are better than him (Pippin and Saruman)! So.. yea!  
  
Siri_the_hobbit: lol, I really thought that some of the characters went way out there in that chapter. but, oh well, its coming, slowly, but surely!  
  
Carly: It is one the first disk, if you click on the "special features" and you will find the commentaries, there is a cast commentary. click on that, and that is where I found some of this. Anyways, I love when Merry gets all protective and stuff, it is soooo sweet!  
  
Xena: OK, but, I'm not getting much review on it, so I'm keeping it as it is, but that is the main thing that will go around in the whole story, "Best friends don't give up on each other" that will be very important in next chapters. It is going faster than I thought, but it is a way for me to 'vent' after school, when I am all angry and stuff, probably because I am doing wonderful in everything but Math, I'm talking all As, and a D in Math, isn't that funny?  
  
mEsTuPqCsCrEaMeR: You like it? What's funny is that later in this chapter, Aragorn has a change of heart! It is really sweet, and and and that is what that chapter was supposed to make you do, hate ARAGORN, then like him near the end of the chapter, and you'll regain trust in him at the end.. I like to mess with people's heads.  
  
ENOUGH STALLING LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
CHAPTER 3: Aragorn's Confession  
  
"I'm tired!" whined Pippin.  
  
"Tired already?" asked the voice.  
  
"YES!" said Pippin.  
  
"You've only been gone for what? Four hours?" it said sarcastically.  
  
"I want to stop running!" whined Pippin, "Now!"  
  
"Fine, just stop whining, you're giving me a headache."  
  
"Thank you," said Pippin, sitting down next to a large tree, "So, who are ya, where ya from?"  
  
"PLEASE, stop talking!"  
  
"I will, just tell me who you are!"  
  
"Let's just say, I'm your worst nightmare. Happy?"  
  
"No, that doesn't answer my question!"  
  
"Stop talking, you're being a real pain!"  
  
"Ha Ha! I can only get worse!"  
  
"So can I!" said the man, "One more word, and when you get here, it will be the worst experience in your life!"  
  
"Where exactly is here?" asked Pippin.  
  
"YOU ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS!" shouted the voice.  
  
"Do I?" asked Pippin, "Just answer them, instead of stalling!"  
  
"JUST BE QUIET!"  
  
"Well, fine, be that way, whoever you are, and wherever you are. Just one last thing, a horse can run four times faster than a hobbit can."  
  
"And why would I care?"  
  
"Because, by now, everyone else would know, that I am gone, and they will send horsemen out to find me, and it would only take them an hour to come and get this far, and just a little bit more to find me." Right then, was when Pippin's plan began to unfurl.  
  
"You think you're so smart don't you?" asked Saruman, "I have a whole army at my disposal. Well, I think I am going to send one of my friends come and bring you here, faster. And you can't escape him!"  
  
"Why did I have to open my big mouth?" thought Pippin, slowly reaching in his pocket.  
  
"I don't know why?" asked the man.  
  
"YOU CAN READ MY MIND?!" shouted Pippin, who then took the small ring out of his pocket.  
  
"I am your mind!" said the man.  
  
"Oh, this is great." thought Pippin, who slowly placed the Ring on the ground on the opposite side of the tree.  
  
"Yes, it is, now isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, very. Now, who are you?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough! Now, I think about it, I will come, and get you. I want to do the honors, and get you myself, this should be fun!"  
  
"No it won't!" thought Pippin rebelliously, standing up.  
  
"Yes, it will!" said Saruman.  
  
Pippin's, who by now, thought that he would soon get this voice out of his head, right arm began to twitch. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Proving to you that I am still more powerful than you, and that you won't get rid of me that easily."  
  
"Now, you're giving me a headache!" said Pippin.  
  
"Well," came a voice from Pippin's right side, "Now you know how I felt the whole way coming here."  
  
Pippin quickly looked to his right, and standing there, next to what looked like a horse with wings, was Saruman the White, then everything went black.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A/n: I think I'll end it here. DANG! I can't it too short! Lets see, I like the way it is, so I'll have to add on to it. You didn't think I'd let you hang there! I am mean, but not that mean. OK, there will be some elven in this chapter, and the parenthesis behind it, will be the translation. alrighty then, here we go!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
After Boromir returned with Merry, the remaining Fellowship began to walk towards Lothlorien.  
  
It took nearly two hours, but it seemed longer. Without Pippin there to, make the long hours go faster, time seemed to go slower, and slower by the step.  
  
"Tampa." (Stop) came a voice. Legolas and Aragorn stopped.  
  
"Why are we stopping?" asked Gimli.  
  
"Because we were asked to." Replied Legolas, when many elves came out of the woods.  
  
"Khila amin." Said one of the elves.  
  
Aragorn turned around, "They want us to follow them."  
  
They followed the elves in silence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
They came to the great city of Lothlorien, where they met Galadriel.  
  
"Nae saian luume'" she said to Aragorn. (It has been too long).  
  
"Yes, but we do not come here is times of peace."  
  
"I know," said Galadriel, "You are only seven, nine departed from Rivendell. Mellonea, manke naa peredhil and istar? Mani marte?" (Friends, where is the halfling and the wizard? What happened?)  
  
"We lost Gandalf the Grey in Moria, and the peredhil, lost, with the Ring." Replied Legolas.  
  
"Amin hiraetha, lle esta sinome." ( I'm sorry, you rest here.)  
  
"Thank you." Said Aragorn, who now turned to the rest of the Fellowship, "She said, that she is sorry, and that we may rest here."  
  
"What about Pippin?" asked Merry.  
  
"We will talk more, but right now, rest is what we are offered. I will ask her if the elves will help, now please rest."  
  
"You promise?" asked Boromir.  
  
"Yes, Boromir, I will do it now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Arwenamin." Called Aragorn. (My lady)  
  
Galadriel turned around, "Yes?"  
  
"Amim dele ten' ho." He said. (I am worried about him)  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Pippin." Said Aragorn, slowly.  
  
"Though you do not show it on the outside."  
  
"Uma." (Yes) replied Aragorn.  
  
"It is hard for you to show a soft side, is it not Aragorn?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," said Aragorn.  
  
"Well, at least you have admitted to yourself, that you are worried, and I will have my people do all they can, to help find him, but you can not, I see that you need rest, and that you are needed to comfort. "  
  
"Thank you." Said Aragorn, as he walked back to where everyone was sleeping.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A/n: Now, this is where I will end it! Finally, the talk between Galadriel and Aragorn was probably the hardest out of the whole thing.  
  
**Ashley: Hey Kim, Pippin wasn't hurt too bad.  
  
**Kim: You don't think I noticed that, but wait, I have Chapter 7 or 8 planning in my head, and WoW, Pippin really gets hurt.  
  
**Ashley: Alrighty.  
  
Anywho, I went to see the movie for a second time, and it was amazing. Alright, Chapter 4: Comin up! Will there be Pippin? I don't know. What happened to Pippin? I do know, but I won't tell you! Tee-hee-hee! Gotta go! BYE!  
  
**Nick: KIM KIM! You forgot the quote! You forgot the quote!  
  
**Kim: Sorry! It's a little lame, but it's all I can come up with! I am writing faster than I can find stupid quotes!  
  
"Pretty captivating when it's just a black screen, isn't it." ~Elijah Wood  
  
Oops, I almost forgot! I need to tell you how Pippin was able to 'lose' the ring without Saruman knowing, ok, this took a while to come up with, but it makes sense: OK, Pippin figured out that Saruman could only control one thing at a time, only concentrate on one thing, so while he was getting on Saruman's nerves, he knew that Saruman would be spending all his energy on the argument, and not know what Pip was doing with the ring, therefore, Pippin could hide the ring, and Saruman wouldn't be any the smarter! Tell me if this makes sense in your review, and you better review. Tee-hee-hee! 


	4. Chaper 4: OUCH!

A/n: Well, heres the chapter that you've all been waiting for, THE BIG MOMENT! What all of you have been bothering the HECK out of me about! We find out what happened to Pippin! YEPPIE!! FINALLY I GET TO KICK POOR DEFENSLESS LITTLE PIPPIN'S BUT!! HA HA HA! No, he will get kicked around, but nothing drastic until chapter 7ish. I would like to thank Kenny Chesney, Rascal Flatts and Lonestar for making their CDs for me to listen to while I am writing this story!  
  
Risa - chapter 1/ I am also a really big Billy Boyd fan, but I like Sean Astin a little more, I like almost all the movies he is in! Yeah, I liked that view, so I put it in the story. Tee-hee-hee. /chapter 2/ You think that I portray Merry well? Wow, I thought that he over reacted a little bit, but I re-read every one before writing the next chapter, and I am noticing that Merry really would do that! I like the quotes because they are funny, and I get looked @ @ school for doing that to, but me, and my two friends, mentioned in chapter 3, we quote the movie constantly! Lol. Yeah, I changed the title because the new one made more sense! /chapter 3/ You like it, you really like it? Lol. The story is coming out faster than I thought that it would!  
  
Lutien Tinuviel - Calm down. Suspense is what keeps your people reading, so I use it a lot, to my advantage! ::laughs evilly:: Sweet, no any more. ::laughs evilly again::  
  
Deortheod - Thank you, I hoped that it made as much sense to you guys,a s it did to me in my head. Lol. This is one of your favorites? Thank you soooo much! I know what it feels like. There are soo many good stories to ff.net, you can't just choose one to be ur fav. Will they fight each other? HECK YEAH! Lol, it comes out faster than I thought at first!  
  
QTpie-pippinsgurl - It is strangely enjoyable isn't it. More is coming!  
  
Mistoffeless - I'll try to fix that, this is my first fic, and I'll try to get them more on key, I guess you could say.  
  
BBFighter88 - OMG! It is? You really like it? Lol. I don't know the exact site, because my friend printed it out for me. anyways, as soon as I get it from him, I'll give it to you! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR HELPING ME OUT!!  
  
Mrs. Emery Waterman - Finish? This is just beginning!  
  
Kunzai - thank you. Billy Boyd does ROCK!! Doesn't he!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
CHAPTER 4: OUCH!  
  
Darkness. Darkness, darkness, darkness and you guessed it, even more darkness, surrounded Pippin. His eyes were open, but everything was black. And it was hot, very hot. Unbearably hot! He felt a hard, sharp pain in side. He head the talking, the talking of some strange language. But, he couldn't quite make it out.  
  
He felt another harsh pain in the side, this time, it felt like something snapped. He heard shouting, far away in the distance, but it was coming closer, and closer. Pippin let out a grunt. It hurt, really really bad. He could barley breath without feeling a sharp pain in his chest.  
  
"GET UP YOU LITTLE PIECE OF FILTH!" he heard someone shout in his ear. Then he felt another sharp pain in his side, as though someone was kicking him, repeatedly.  
  
"I SAID GET UP!" said the gruff voice say.  
  
"I can't!" moaned Pippin and he was telling the truth. He felt himself being picked up by the shoulders, and being shaken very violently.  
  
"Then I will take you!" said the voice, and he felt himself moving, at a very brisk pace.  
  
Pippin felt light pour into his vision, now instead of black everything was a foggy white. He saw color pouring back in, like he was waking up from a bad dream, but the truth was, he was waking up, into a nightmare.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A/n: Aw, I could leave it there, but that would be really mean! So, I guess I'll continue!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Pippin heard a squeaky door open, and voices talking. Pippin could hear them clearly, but couldn't understand what they were saying, it was as though it was in a different language.  
  
Then he heard the squeaky door close, and a different voice speaking again. "Pippin!" said the voice.  
  
Pippin wheezed. "Pippin, I know you can hear me!" said the voice.  
  
"Go away." Pippin wheezed.  
  
"Now, you don't want me to do that."  
  
"Yes, I do!" Pippin grunted.  
  
"No, because that would just hurt you even more." Said Saruman, "And I really don't want to hurt you, and you know that."  
  
"Why?" asked Pippin, "Why do you want me?"  
  
"I just want to ask you one simple question." Said Saruman, softly, "Where is it Pippin? Where is it?"  
  
"Where is what?"  
  
"The Ring."  
  
"The what?" asked Pippin.  
  
"The ring, you know of what I speak."  
  
"No." said Pippin.  
  
"Yes, now please tell me, you were the last one to have it in your possession."  
  
"I don't know," he said.  
  
"YES YOU DO!" shouted Saruman, "I do not want to hurt you, but I will!"  
  
"Why not? Are you scared?" asked Pippin.  
  
"NO!" said Saruman, Pippin didn't know what he had actually done. "I will never be afraid of a little thing like you." Pippin felt himself being lifted up by some magical force. Up higher and higher, and higher. Then, he felt his legs bind, he couldn't move them. They hurt really really bad. Pippin let out a small yelp in pain. "NOW! TELL ME WHERE IT IS!"  
  
"No!" said Pippin.  
  
He felt the binding pain moving up his body. It was beginning to get hard to breathe. "Now, please tell me!"  
  
"I can't!" Pippin said.  
  
"Why not?" asked Saruman.  
  
"I JUST CAN'T!" shouted Pippin. He felt the binding moving up, and fast, all he took a breath in, but didn't get any air. He got extremely dizzy. The little bit of sight that he had, was now black, but he could still hear everything.  
  
"Now, TELL ME!" Saruman shouted.  
  
Pippin's mind went blank. He didn't know where he was, or what he was doing. "I'm going to die." He thought, and then everything went out.  
  
Saruman noticed the small figures eyes close, and his head drop to his shoulder. Saruman, being who he is, just left him hanging there, for another thirty seconds, before finally letting him down. He walked over to a large wooden door and opened it, and standing on the other side, was the creature that brought Pippin here.  
  
"Take him back." Said Saruman, and the creature went over and lifted Pippin up, and carried him out the door. Once the creature was gone Saruman just laughed, and laughed menacingly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
The creature walked down the dark walkways, lit only by small windows every fifty feet. He found the proper door and slowly placed Pippin's limp body on the ground.  
  
He walked out of the small room and closed the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A/n: AHH! SHORT CHAPTER!! Oh well, this is where I'll end it, this is the best that my writer's blocked mind could come up with! So, this is what will have to do! What is going to happen to Pippin? Don't you wanna know? Is he dead? Maybe. Is he alive? Maybe. This doesn't help, so just review, but no more Pippin for maybe, two or three chapters! I am evil! HA HA HA!! Aww I can't believe that I did that to Pippin, but it had to be done, and it was hard! Ask BBFighter88 who helped me come up with ideas! REVIEW please bye bye!!  
  
"Billy is an amazing, unique guy, and it was just a gift working with him!" ~Dominic Monaghan  
  
"Dom is an idiot!" ~Billy Boyd  
  
That is not really funny but it is to me. Bye! 


	5. Chapter 5: Found: Part I

A/n: Darn!  I gave it away, but some of you didn't notice it!  HA HA HA!!  Now back to everyone else and leave Pippin all by his lonesome for a while!  GO EAGLES!! GO TITIANS!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  If the Titans meet the Eagles in Cali, for the Superbowl, I will own LotR, well now that I think about I still wouldn't so…  I don't own it!

FoolofaMadi – Saruman is funny?

mEsTuPqCsScReAmEr – lol, Iike that one too!  Yep he did, in a way….

Luthien Tinuviel – Hm….  Well, he can die, you just watch… but he is Pippin, and it'll be hard, but it may happen!

Kunzai – lol, I love that quote, it is soooo funny!  I hope it will only be two or three chapters, it just depends on how this part of the story develops.

  
Xena – lol, you can do it!

Mrs. Emery Waterman – Why, thank you, ha ha!  I'm trying, but its getting harder and harder to write!

Deorthreod – We all love Pip! And he will be ___________!

Lovepark – it was that real?  Wow, that was scary! Ha, anyways, I'm really sorry bout leaving it there, but we need to get the rest on um on the scene before I can really write more Pip, or it wouldn't make any sense at all!  Anyways… Superbowl perfect….  Eagles vs. the Titans  GO EAGLES!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:  Found: Part I

Aragorn walked back, and Boromir immediately approached him.  "Well?" he asked.

"They will help, but we are not allowed to."

"What?" asked Boromir.

"We must rest first, they are sending people out as we speak, so please calm down.  We will head out tomorrow, if it is permitted."

"Fine." Said Boromir stiffly.

"Now, please get some rest, so we will be good and refreshed for tomorrow."

Boromir didn't respond.  

"We are safe here, Boromir, no need to worry."

"You do not get it do you?" asked Boromir, "As we speak, Pippin could already be in the hands of the enemy.   You are at least worried about that, right?"

"I know, as I have already said, there are elves being sent out now, we will start the search tomorrow, and I am standing by my word."

"Alright," said Boromir, "But, I'll be up early tomorrow." With that, Boromir went over to a large tree, and sat with his back up against it.

Aragorn went the other direction, this had happened often before.  The two clashed, didn't get along, and fought at any possibility.  

Merry rolled in the opposite direction.  The two men obviously thought that he was asleep, but the truth was, he wasn't.  He was relieved, that there was someone out there looking, and that helped him get to sleep, or maybe it was the fact that they would be leaving tomorrow to look, whatever it was, he fell asleep quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i "Merry!" called Pippin, "There's a big troll here, and I need some help."

"What do you mean?" asked Merry, looking at his cousin, there was no troll in sight.

"Well, you know, there is a big troll here, and I could use some help!"

Frodo came running up behind him.

"Frodo!" called Pippin, "A troll is about to attack me, and Merry is being too dense to come help me!"

Frodo ran over to Pippin, and pulled out an imaginary sword, and they started fighting an invisible foe.

"What is going on?" thought Merry to himself, when suddenly Pippin fell to the ground.  Merry ran over to him.

"Pippin!" said Frodo, "I defeated him!"

"Pip?" asked Merry, "Can you hear me?"

Suddenly, the world around him dissolved the sight of Pippin in front of him, changed as well.  His face got paler, and paler.  A large scar appeared on his forehead as well.  "Pippin!" he shouted, "What is going on?"

The pale figure in front of him didn't answer, his eyes slowly closed.  "Pippin!" screamed Merry.  Merry put his head on Pippin's chest.  There was no heart beat.

He looked up, and there he saw an elderly man with straight white hair cackling.i

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry awoke in a cold sweat.  "Was it all a dream?" he thought, his heart rate was growing.  The sun was already up, yet no one was awake yet.

Merry caught his breath and slowly crawled over to where Boromir was sleeping.  He grabbed his sleeve and shook it to wake him up, "Boromir," he whispered.

"Merry?" asked Boromir groggily, "What is wrong."

"I had a dream, a really scary dream."

"Scary as in?" asked Bormor.

"Pippin, he died!" said Merry.

"What?" asked Boromir.

"It was all very strange!" said Merry.

"Well, will you explain it to me?" asked Boromir.

Merry told him.

"That is very strange indeed." Said Boromir, "It is soo to be going."

"Going where?" asked Merry, acting as though he didn't overhear the conversation that Boromir and Aragorn had the previous evening.  

"You heard, I know you were awake, we are looking for him."

"We are?" asked Merry.

"Yes, now will you help me wake everyone up?"

"Alright." Said Merry, and he went off to wake Sam and Frodo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, the entire Fellowship was awake, and ready to go.

"Now," said Aragorn, "You are ready for anything, right?"  

"Yes." They all replied in unison.

"Good, now let's go." Said Aragorn, as he walked towards the exit of Lothlorien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn walked at a blistering pace, following the footprints of a small hobbit.  "Well, there is no sign of anyone else accompanying him.  Seems he was all by himself."

Boromir glared at Aragorn, who seemingly didn't notice.  They continued on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly Aragorn stopped.  "What is it?" asked Legolas.

"They stopped." Said Aragorn.

"They stopped?" asked Frodo.

"Yes, right over there, at that tree," he said pointing at a large tree.

Frodo, Sam and Merry ran over to the tree, to see if maybe Pippin was resting in one of the limbs.  They looked up and saw nothing.  This quest was going nowhere.

Boromir and Legolas came over to the three hobbits, and began to look in the surrounding woods.  

"He's not here," said Aragorn, "See these," he said pointing to the ground right at his feet, these are horse tracks, yet they do not move, and here, here are two feet, the feet of a man."

"Saruman?" asked Merry, walking over to get a better look.

"It is difficult to tell," said Aragorn, "But whatever it was probably took Pippin."

"STRIDER!" shouted Sam.

"What is it Sam?" asked Aragorn, getting worried.

"We found it."

"You found what?"

"The ring, we found it!"

"Where was it?"

"Over there, behind the tree where you said that Pippin stopped at."

Frodo came running over, with a gold chain hanging from his hand.

"Well, this solves the first part of our problem, now just to find Pippin, and we can get back on our journey." Said Aragorn.

"Let's just hope we're not too late." Muttered Merry under his breath!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Sorry it took so long, I'm almost done!  I had to add a little Pip in there, just to drive you guys nuts.  Wow, it only took me an hour to write this.  No quote because my grandma stole my LotR to watch!  ARG!! 

PS.  The dream is a major part of the story, so don't forget about it!


	6. Chapter 6: Found: Part II

A/n: Wow! This is getting good. As of now, some Pip at the end of the chapter. but it won't be good! HEY! Stop, no going down to the bottom and finding out what's going to happen! YES! I mean You! Lol. Anyways, no more talking more writing! MORE SCARY MERRY DREAMS!! YEPPIE!!  
  
Disclaimer: DAMN! Sorry, the Eagles lost! ::Starts jumping up and down cursing some more!:: ARG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Both the Eagles and the Titans lost, and I am really pissed off, but I finished this chapter before finding that the Titans lost, so. I DO NOT OWN Lord of the Rings!  
  
Mrs. Emery Waterman - Thank you, poor Pippin, things can only get better, or can they get worse?  
  
Kawai hikari - lol. Billy ROCKS!!!!!  
  
Sethoz - I know how ya feel! Who gives a crap about the ring! Lol, as for Pippin, will I kill him. I don't know!  
  
Deortheod - We will know hopefully by the end of the chapter, or maybe not. it depends! ::laughs evilly::  
  
Love park - you like the lil bit of Pippin in it? Well there is a bit more Pippin in this Chapter. Lol I know I got sooooo mad when I woke up this morning and came to check on the scores.. and the Titans lost too! So I am in a pretty bad mood! And ya see, it wasn't an acceptable score either. I mean 27-10, I thought that the Eagles could do better than that. And the Titans! 41-24! ARG!!!!  
  
Kunzai - Yeah! I love that part!  
  
Xena - The dream was scary, and the one in this chapter is worse. As for Pip, I don't really know what's gonna happen to him in this chapter!  
  
Mestupgcscreamer - I like Merry, he's cool.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
CHAPTER 6: Found: Part II  
  
"Yet, the question is, how to find him, without any thing to track him with, it will be impossible." said Aragorn.  
  
A silent tear fell down Merry's face. "It is getting awfully dark." said Legolas, "We should set up camp."  
  
"NO!" shouted Merry, "We can't! If we stop now, we'll never find him in time. Even now! I fear it is too late."  
  
"We can not find him in the dark, and we have nothing to track him with. Merry, I am sorry, we must wait until sun's first light."  
  
"I think I know where he is." said Merry.  
  
"How?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"I had a dream, and and-" started Merry, who was talking at a tremendous speed.  
  
"Merry, calm down," said Boromir, soothingly.  
  
Merry took a deep breath in, "I had a weird dream, and Pip, he was in it, and there was a strange man there, with long white hair."  
  
"Saruman." said Aragorn.  
  
"Who?" asked Merry, politely.  
  
"Saruman the White, a wizard who has obviously, gone bad."  
  
"And he has Pippin?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Yes, in most cases, and" continued Aragorn, but Merry interrupted.  
  
"He's dying! I know it, I can feel it, tell me that you do not feel it too?"  
  
"There is evil about in this land, very much so, and we will carry onward to Isengard, the stronghold of Saruman. If he does have Pippin that is where we shall find him." said Aragorn.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
They continued their pace southwest for the next four days. They traveled both day and night, because as soon as they would stop to rest, Merry would continue on. He was determined, he wouldn't let that nightmare come true, he knew what would happen if he failed, and if it was too late.  
  
They trudged on. It was only until the entire fellowship looked as though they were going to pass out from exhaustion, did Merry let them rest.  
  
That was when it happened. This is when they met up with the first bunch of elves sent out by Galadriel.  
  
The elves sat down with the Fellowship, and started talking in rapid Elvish with Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
"Lle anta amin tu?" (Do you need help?) asked Aragorn, "We have some idea on where to find the hobbit."  
  
"You do?" asked the elf.  
  
"Yes, about another day's walk southwest from here, Isengard."  
  
"That is all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, you all look exhausted." laughed one of the elves.  
  
The entire Fellowship glared at Merry, "Sorry!" said Merry.  
  
"You need rest, we will continue on tomorrow, if you plan to find him, you will need rest, and more people. Isengard will not be easy to take."  
  
"We do not plan of taking Isengard on, we plan on sneaking in, a taking Pippin back, before ill fate becomes him."  
  
"That is nearly impossible," explained the elf, "Without inside help, no one can break into Isengard, it is impossible."  
  
"We must try." said Boromir, "We will not continue on this quest unless we know that we ultimately did all we could to help him."  
  
"Understandable." said the elf, we will help, but we will only be able to get two through into Isengard. Choose who."  
  
"I will," piped up Merry, "He is my cousin, and my best friend at that."  
  
"Are you sure, little one?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, now who else come with me?"  
  
"I will," said Legolas, "I feel as thought I have not done my share of helping on this leg of the quest."  
  
"Then so be it. We will hold off the enemy long enough for you two to get in get him and get out. But, you may have to fight along with us, in order to sneak in."  
  
"That is alright." said Merry, "I will fight until the end."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Merry, reluctantly fell asleep, as did the rest of the Fellowship. They were exhausted from Sergeant Merry's command.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
He was climbing, up higher and higher, it was some sort of ladder on a stone wall. It was extremely high, and he was extremely tired, but he continued to climb, up higher and higher.  
  
Then it stopped. There was no where left to climb. He had climbed the whole way up for nothing, but then the ladder magically continued to grow, and Merry continued up it.  
  
Then it stopped, and there lying out before his eyes, was a large, black castle.  
  
He heard loud cries and shouts coming from inside, and he glanced around for a way to get in. Whoever this person was, they were in trouble.  
  
He continued to look around, and saw an open window on the ground level, and he walked up to it, and climbed in.  
  
The castle was deserted, not a living soul in sight, but he heard the whelping screams of pain, coming from deeper inside, and decides to keep walking.  
  
He continues deeper and deeper into the castle, following the shouts and screams.  
  
They get louder and louder with each step he takes. He breaks into a dead sprint, following the deserted strip of hallway. Then they stopped. There was no sound at all. There was a door to his direct left, and he opened it.  
  
What he saw inside shocked him. Pippin was floating high above his head.  
  
"PIPPIN!" screamed Merry.  
  
The small form of Pippin looked down at Merry, "Merry! Help me please!" he shouted.  
  
"I'm coming Pippin!" shouted Merry. The only problem was he didn't know how to get up there.  
  
Suddenly Pippin began to fall, "HELP!" he screamed.  
  
"NO!!" shouted Merry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
He woke up and looked straight up into the face of Boromir. "Merry, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing." lied Merry.  
  
"I know there is something, you were screaming in your sleep."  
  
"Just a nightmare, nothing too drastic."  
  
"Nothing, too drastic?" asked Boromir, "That is what you said about the last one, and look at where it got us."  
  
"I know." sighed Merry, "But this one, I would rather not talk about."  
  
"That is alright." said Boromir, "Just remember, I am here if you need me."  
  
"Thanks," said Merry, "Thanks a lot."  
  
Merry didn't get a wink of sleep the rest of the night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
The next morning came very slowly for everyone, especially Merry, who was awake nearly all night.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" asked one of the elves.  
  
There was a mixed reply. Merry, was tired, but ready to go all the same.  
  
"Then, we're off." said the elf, and they were on their way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Merry," whispered Legolas, "I have heard that there is a back door to the actual castle."  
  
"What?" asked Merry.  
  
"Just a rumor." Laughed Legolas, "Let's go, they won't miss us." And with that, Legolas and Merry walked back away from the tower, and then into a run, as not to get caught by the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
"SARUMAN!" shouted an elf, "SARUMAN!"  
  
"What is he doing?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Getting the attention of the guards, so that Merry and Legolas can slip in unattached." Explained Aragorn.  
  
"Um, Aragorn, they aren't here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They just left."  
  
"They must have figured another way in, lets just hope that it is safe."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Legolas and Merry continued to run, until they came to a hole in the wall of Isengard. "Well," said Legolas, "This is it."  
  
"This is it?" repeated Merry.  
  
"Yes, now, climb in, there are usually no guards."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Merry.  
  
"Positive." Said Legolas, and Merry climbed in, followed by Legolas.  
  
"Well, this is a predicament." Said Merry. There were no guards, but there was a stairways leading up towards the tower, and one leading down towards the basement.  
  
"Which way would you like to go Master Merry?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Up." Said Merry, "Going down is worse."  
  
"Alright, we'll meet back here in about an hour."  
  
"Are you sure that is enough time?" asked Merry.  
  
"Yes, that will be enough," replied Legolas, "I'll see you, and don't do anything stupid, alright?"  
  
"OK."  
  
And with that, Merry and Legolas separated, going their own separate ways to try and find Pippin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Up higher and higher Merry climbed. This must have been the tenth level of steps, and for one with such small legs, that was a great feat, but he continued on.  
  
More and more tired he got. Every step seemed harder and harder to take. He continued on.  
  
Then the steps came to a stop, and it was a gradual slope spinning, but still going up, and there were these doors, closed doors, open doors. "Maybe," he thought, "Just maybe, Pippin is in one of these doors."  
  
Using his hobbit logic he decided that he would not be in one of the open doors, and that the door would be closed, seeing as it isn't open.  
  
He walked up to the first closed door, and tried to open it, and found it was locked. "Pip?" he whispered. There was no answer, so he continued on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
By now, Merry must have tried to open fifty doors, and only three of them opened, and they were empty. He was getting closer to the top of the tower, he could tell. There were only a few more doors to try.  
  
He walked up to the next one, and tried his hardest to open it. But he was weak. Yet, it opened quite easily.  
  
He walked inside, like he did with all the other doors that he opened. Like the others, it was dark, and very warm, but this one was different. Someone was in it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Legolas continued to walk around in the lower parts of Isengard, not finding anything. But still, at least he was searching, not sitting around waiting for Merry to return.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"Merry?" wheezed a voice.  
  
"PIPPIN!?" shouted Merry.  
  
"Shhh! Get out."  
  
"What?" asked Merry.  
  
"Trust me, and save yourself, before he comes back."  
  
"No, I won't leave, not with out you."  
  
"Merry, do you not understand. he has me, and I need to fight him, not you, not anybody else. Me!"  
  
"Pippin."  
  
"I have to go now." Said Pippin, closing his eyes.  
  
"Pippin!" said Merry in distress, "Pippin, no, please Pippin."  
  
Pippin didn't respond. "Pippin!" said Merry, still there was no response.  
  
Merry placed an arm under Pip's head, and the other under his bent legs, and he lifted him up. He turned around to walk out, and the door slammed in his face. There was someone out there, and whoever it was closed the door, and locked it. They were stuck in there. Trapped, with no way out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
**Kim #1: ARG!! How could you end it there?  
  
**Kim #2: I Love suspense!  
  
**Kim #1: I know! Pippin will be all right though, right. What about Merry?  
  
**Kim #2: I'm laughing evilly at you! HA HA!  
  
**Kim #1: STOP! Does that mean they won't be all right? Or will they?  
  
**Kim #2: If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it! Now all you other people reading! Review Review if you ever want to find out what happens to Pippin and Merry! HA HA HA HA!! Will they survive? If I get enough reviews, I will, if I don't, they don't got it! SO REVIEW!!!  
  
Quote:  
  
"I like red wine." ~A guy. Not funny, I know, but hey it's the best I got, I'm lost without my LotR, that my grandma STOLE from me! 


	7. Chapter 7: Too Late?

A/n: HA! I was sitting here laughing when reading your reactions. It was a mixed bag, some were hysterical, while others were, yeah, whats gonna happen, the usual. So I was cracking up. Little funny joke, seeing as I know whats gonna happen! You all are gonna hate me after reading this chapter! ::Laughs evilly:: This took a long time! So appreciate it! It took forever. This chapter may be short, but my creativity stream is being blocked, and I need to get it unblocked! AH!  
  
The door predicament: I know that the door was unlocked before, but now Merry can't get out of it, well there is no handle on this inside, just on the outside, and the door opens inward, and without a handle, you can't open the door, so they are stuck!  
  
The dream actually makes sense! OK, the climbing up the ladder is the climb up the steps to get to the top. The Pippin falling part is a metaphor for the fact that Pippin was alive, and he was dying, and there was nothing that he could do about it. be honest. did anyone else think of that huh?  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Deortheod - I'm sorry. :`( See I'm crying, really sorry! I'm updating!  
  
Love park - I sooo agree. That is soooo stupid!!! The STUPID BUCKS Won, (sorry to all the Bucks fans), but I mean I wasn't rooting for anyone, I was watching for the commercials!! Lol, anyways. I pull these ideas out of a hat. I think that it would be boring if they just get in there get Pip and get out, which was my original idea, but this makes it funnier and more interesting! I loved that part, "And don't do anything stupid!"  
  
Kawai Hikari - lol, running around like a headless chicken eh? I love singing Pippin, I love that scene, I have it on tape, so I can transfer it to CD, so that I can listen to it, along with the Sam speech at the end of LotR 2, that is sooo good. then again, Sean Astin is cool too!  
  
Mrs. Emery Waterman - I know they were off, I'm having trouble finding time to write, with all the stinking homework, I have no time with basketball and karate, but I'm finding time.  
  
Xena - ::covers ears:: The dreams are supposed to scare you. wait, they get scarier, and hey, could they be the telling of the future? Hmmm. thinking, lol and please, don't have a heart attack.  
  
QTpie-pippinsgurl - Thanks, I didn't have my DVD, so I couldn't get the information, but I have it now! Nice little change of attitude there. lol  
  
Disclaimer: Me No Own Lord of the Rings, but I do own this plot!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
CHAPTER 7: Too Late?  
  
Merry set Pippin down and walked over to the door. It was closed, and now there was no way out. He collapsed against the wall. It was too late. They had come true.  
  
He began to cry again. Those words still echoing in his head, "Merry, do you not understand? He has me, and I need to fight him, not you, not anybody else. Me!" The truth was, Merry did understand, but he didn't want to comprehend. He didn't want his little cousin doing this all by himself.  
  
"I have to go now." Merry's heart nearly stopped when he heard those words. Pippin knew he was going.  
  
He looked over at Pippin. He couldn't be gone. It wouldn't be right. He crawled over to him and hugged his body. It was very warm. He had an extremely high fever.  
  
"But," thought Merry, "That means that Pippin is still alive. I'm not too late, now I just got to get out of here." That was when he heard a scream coming from outside the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
The shouting stopped, and the door opened. Merry held his breath.  
  
Legolas walked in. "Merry, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but Pippin is not."  
  
"What happened?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I don't know. He is burning with fever and I think he lost consciousness."  
  
Legolas let out a sigh of relief, at least it was treatable, or so he thought, "Enough hanging around here, we should get out, the guard's scream probably alerted the others. I'll take Pippin, get ready to fight. The walked towards the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A/n: Wouldn't it be funny if the door closed?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
and went out.  
  
As Legolas guessed, they heard the shouts of orcs, advancing up the staircases.  
  
"Merry," whispered Legolas, "Draw your sword, and get ready to fight. there is no other way out."  
  
A look of fear appeared in Merry's eyes. "Do not worry, just fight, and don't stop."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Five minutes later, the pounding of thee orc steps grew louder and louder. Yet, it didn't sound like many were sent. Merry held his breath, this was what he was waiting for, and yet it seemed as though he didn't want it to come. All his childhood, he dreamed of rescuing his friend and fighting to protect him, now living it, it was a whole lot scarier.  
  
"Don't give up." Said Merry to himself, "Best friends don't give up, and I'm not about to." Then, the first orc charged at Merry.  
  
A clash of steel, and the fight had begun. Now, the odds were that Merry wouldn't win, due to the size issue, but Merry was smarter than the orc. He knew that he needed to out smart it, rather than fight.  
  
The orc lunged at him, sword raised, and Merry dodged under him, sending the orc falling to the ground. Merry got a quick glance over at Legolas. He was killing orcs left and right, but he had a bow and arrow. The number of live orcs remaining was low, but Merry took the chance while the orc was down to slash it's neck, and kill it.  
  
An orc that Legolas missed came after Merry, who wasn't paying attention, and threw him to the ground. It advanced towards him weapon raised. It inched closer and closer to Merry. Merry was petrified, he couldn't move, fear had overcome him.  
  
Merry saw the weapon come down as though to take his head off. He rolled and it missed, but instead got him in his left arm. He felt blood run down his arm. "LEGOLAS!" he screamed. Legolas turned to look at Merry, and shot a bow and arrow at the orc, who was trying to finish the job off.  
  
That was it, the last orc. There were none left. Legolas picked up Pippin and ran over Merry. "How does it feel?"  
  
"It hurts, but we need to get out of here." Said Merry, calmly.  
  
"Merry, can you walk?"  
  
"Yeah, my legs are fine, it's my arm that I'm worried about, is Pip ok?"  
  
Legolas knew that he was worried about Pippin, but not as worried as this, "I don't know, he is the same as before."  
  
"We need to get out, lets go," said Merry, trying to stand up, and found that he needed his arms to prop himself up. Legolas reached out and took his right hand, and helped him up. "Thank you." Said Merry, as he grabbed onto his elbow, "I'll be alright."  
  
But the truth was, it burned. It burned a lot. Merry was putting on his, I am not hurt face, as a way to cover it up from himself. He knew himself better than anyone knew him, and if he let himself believe that he was hurt really badly, he would want to give up, and that is one thing that he couldn't afford to do. They started down the steps.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Legolas was surprised at Merry's strength. All the times he nearly fell, but he continued on, until they reached the small hole in the wall. Legolas and Merry crawled through it. They climbed up the hill, and Merry collapsed after reaching the top.  
  
Merry looked up at Legolas' concerned face, "I'm fine," he reassured, "Just tired."  
  
Legolas, did not believe him, "You can not walk any more."  
  
"NO!" said Merry, "I am fine."  
  
"I don't care, you are exhausted, and we need to move faster."  
  
Merry couldn't fight back, and let Legolas take him in his other arm, and they ran off at a brisk pace.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"It is getting dark." Said Frodo, "Where are they?"  
  
"I don't know," admitted Aragorn, "I wish I did, but now we can just wait and hope."  
  
"I won't forgive myself if something happened to any of them."  
  
"Why Frodo, it is not your fault."  
  
"Yes, it is. I should have left them in Farmer Maggots' field."  
  
"No, they came on their own. It was none of your doing."  
  
"Yes, but."  
  
"You see, they came because they wanted to, it is not your fault, now I know we didn't do any real fighting because the very few that were sent were defeated easily by the elves, but you still look tired."  
  
"Look tired, I am wrought with worry."  
  
"Do not worry, just try to get some rest." Said Aragorn as he walked off.  
  
"I can't."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Frodo, who didn't want to sleep, because he wanted to be awake when Merry and Legolas returned, hopefully with Pippin, fell asleep. Exhaustion, this was the cause of everything. Sleep, everyone wanted it, and in ways it was good but in others bad.  
  
"Aragorn," whispered Legolas.  
  
"Legolas?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, we need help."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We met up with orcs, and did not fare well. I am fine, but the other two are not."  
  
The other two, that means that Pippin is with them.  
  
Legolas walked up to the fire that had been lit.  
  
"We're here." Said a voice from Legolas' left, "You can put me down now."  
  
Legolas put Merry down, who seethed with pain.  
  
"Merry," said Aragorn, "What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," said Merry quickly, "Just a scratch" **  
  
Aragorn went over to Merry, and looked at his arm, "This is just a scratch? It is deep and still bleeding,"  
  
"I'm fine!" said Merry, "There is nothing wrong."  
  
"Do not lie," said Legolas, "We were ambushed by orcs, and he took one on, and it tried to kill him. It needs to be wrapped quickly."  
  
Aragorn said nothing, and quickly to work. "Where is Pippin?" he asked.  
  
"Not as good," said Legolas.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I do not actually know, but he is burning up, and Merry thinks that he is unconscious. He was there I guess, and knows better than I, what happened."  
  
Aragorn had finished wrapping Merry's arm, "Where is he?"  
  
Legolas, who was still holding Pippin, handed him over to Aragorn.  
  
"It is worse than I though. We need to get him to professional help, I can not heal this. We have one horse. I will take him and ride to Lothlorien, you lead the others back, at a steadier pace, I would come with you, but this is an emergency."  
  
Legolas under stood and nodded his head. Aragorn got onto the horse, and Legolas handed Pippin to him. "Namaarie. Ride fast."  
  
With that, Aragorn galloped off.  
  
"Is it too late?" asked Merry.  
  
"I do not know. Aragorn seems worried, but Pippin is strong, he will be fine." Said Legolas, putting on a strong face.  
  
Merry bit his lip, "Get some sleep," said Legolas, "We will leave tomorrow."  
  
Merry put his hand up to his arm. It still burned. His face contorted, and he looked at it. Aragorn had cleared it of most of the blood, and had bandaged it tightly, yet he knew that under the cloth, it was still bleeding.  
  
Suddenly, Merry felt light headed and dizzy, and put his head on the ground, trying to make it stop. He threw his hands up on top of his head. It wouldn't stop. He closed his eyes. The dizziness refused to stop and he felt himself stop thinking all together. He was falling, or at least that was what it felt like. Falling, and not stopping.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A/n: Ending it there. see they aren't dead, but they can be!! HA HA HA!!!! Sorry about the length, my mind is dying, and I can't think straight, homework and school is mutilating the creativeness of my mind!! Plus, I have Macbeth running through my mind! All that death! AH!!  
  
** - OK, that reminded me of Monty Python and the Holy Grail. The black knight!! He is hysterical!  
  
I better go, it took me long enough to finish this chapter! No quote, because I can't fins any right now, sorry! 


	8. Chaper 8: Abandoned

A/n: ::shivers:: gosh up here its in the single digits, and it is freezing. Or maybe I was shivering because of the first part of the last chapter. I don't know. I know, poor Merry. of course, through out the writing of this story, I am beginning to like Merry more than Pippin! Ah, not good! Lol.. I think there may be three more chapters than an epilogue, as another story, cause I got an idea and it has to do with how the story ends. Before I begin, I would like to have everyone remember the crew of the shuttle Columbia, which exploded the morning of Feburary 1, 2003. The nation is mourning the loss of the seven crew members. God bless.  
  
Disclaimer: I have been on the quest to get the rights to LotR, but still no luck!  
  
Xena: That was kinda spooky wasn't it, it came out different than I thought. More dreams? Definitely! Merry ones, one but mostly non-Merry! It wasn't THAT bad was it? ::re-reads over story:: oh, it was sorry!  
  
Deortheod: Is Pippin alive? I don't know, yet! Tee-hee-hee!  
  
Kawai Hikari - lol, you're reviews do help.. they help me continue writing! Lol  
  
Bookworm2002 - lol! I am looking outside, but no ducks in raincoats, but I'll keep my eyes open!  
  
Love park - It is a sad day, anyways, lol, it wasn't easy to write, but is was fun! Lol. Yeah, lol, we're reading it in Language Arts, and it is really interesting, but. **blushes** thank you!  
  
QTpie-pippinsgurl - It is really good, and funny, yet at some times really stupid. You can rent it. I recommend it to anyone.  
  
Mrs. Emery Waterman - lol, you wont find out in this chapter. all Merry!  
  
PS: You're all gonna HATE this chapter! Lol, No Pippin, all Merry. Tee- hee-hee. I decided that this chapter will be in Merry POV, the whole thing. Not a very long chapter. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
CHAPTER 8: Abandoned  
  
My eyes fluttered open. It was fairly light out, but the air was cold. I took a deep breath, cold air filled my lungs, but it felt refreshing. I exhaled, seeing the stream of stem escape from my mouth.  
  
Then the thought came to me, the dizziness, where was it. The memory of the horrible dizziness from the night before hit me. The feeling seemed so real, but now it was as thought it was far gone. Nothing but a mere memory.  
  
I got my self up, and a loud yawn escapes. No blankets, none anywhere. Come to think of it, there was nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Where was everyone? Did they leave me here? It sure looks like it. But the question is why would they do such a thing?  
  
The ground began to shake. "This isn't good," I thought to myself. I climbed up on the small rock to get a look around. The front gates of Isengard were opening. Out from what seemed like nowhere poured a sea of black. Orcs. Hundreds of orcs. The thing that was really scary was that they were heading straight towards me.  
  
The forest. I have to get to the forest, it is my only hope. Have to keep running. The forest is only feet in front of me. Just a little more.  
  
The trees are so dense, nothing but something small can penetrate through them. Inches away from them. Getting tired, the loss of blood was affecting me.  
  
Closer and closer. Finally, I can rest, a few feet into the trees. The good thing is, I'm not dizzy just weak.  
  
Getting up, I slip on the moss covered ground, and nearly fell. The pounding of the orc army was still approaching and quickly at that.  
  
I better start walking, just in case. My feet move, but in my head, I feel like I'm standing still. This forest is so dark, I can barley see more than three feet in front of me.  
  
The whole time, pondering, pondering, pondering. Where was everyone? Why did they leave me all alone? Was the orcs coming after me? I can feel the ground still shaking, are they still coming? The trees were groaning, as if they were in pain.  
  
It was cold, colder in here than out there, and I am getting cold quickly. I'm scared, all alone, this is not where I belong.  
  
The trees are getting louder, or at least I think it is the trees. The deeper into the forest I get, the more I feel as though I don't belong. The roots of the trees are getting higher and higher above ground as I walk, and there is a strange white light up ahead, if only I can get to it.  
  
Then I heard the sound of trees snapping. Some of the orcs were coming into the forest. They are after me. I run, the strange white light still seems the same length away. I turn my head for a split second, they were gaining on me, and the white light was no closer. Right now I'd give anything to have Aragorn or Boromir here to protect me. My heart quickened.  
  
"I'D GIVE ANYTHING!" I shouted. I fell to the ground. The intense dizziness had return, and I could barley do anything without feeling sick.  
  
A white light surrounded me, I looked up, and saw a face that looks like Saruman. They weren't after me, they were chasing me into a trap. Everything was over. The light-headiness overcame me. I blacked out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A/n: *dodges the punches the reviewers are throwing at me* I'm so sorry, it is short, and I can't write in POV, I stink I know! And you all hate the fact that everyone 'abandoned' Merry. and you'll have to see what happens in the next chapter. I know that this one is short, but I wanted it to be this short, if I would have gone any further, I would have given away the secret. Sorry. I'll write Chapter 9 ASAP!  
  
~KP~ 


	9. Chapter 9: The

A/n: I love all the reviews, they are sooo funny, and this is probably the fastest I will update because there it almost a foot of snow outside, I can't do anything, and there is no school. You all are going to HATE me so much for the previous chapter!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: NOPE, after 8 chapters, I still don't own LotR, so don't sue me!  
  
Kawai Hikari - Really?  
  
Bookworm2000 - lol.. That is funny, is it? I don't know! You are all going to hate me for that chapter, but I love messing with your minds!  
  
Xena - It isn't that bad. Why did the abandon Merry? You'll see! Yes, it is. then I'll do an epilogue as a different story and hopefully start another story soon.  
  
Kunzai - I know it is just fun! Lol, I know that it is mean, but it is really fun. Plus, Pippin is just such an amazing character, he can do anything! That is why. All the stories where he gets hurt just show how much strength he has! Does that explain it a little bit?  
  
Deortheod - lol. Sorry, you're really gonna hate me now! ::runs into a small dark corner and cries::  
  
Love park - I WILL NOT LEAVE MERRY AND PIPPIN TO THEIR DOOMS! Yet. maybe later. but this is fun torturing you guys (and gals).. My mind is easily corrupted by Shakespeare, but now we are working on Job Fair stuff, so no Shakespeare to think about for now!  
  
WARNING: If you don't like very strange and stupid surprises, do not read on!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
CHAPTER 9: The  
  
Merry's eyes opened again, he still felt a little nauseated from the light headiness. Everything was like the night before, dark, but he was moving, at a slow pace but still moving.  
  
"He's awake," said a voice from his left, which sounded awfully familiar.  
  
"What do you mean he's awake?" asked another voice.  
  
"Look, his eyes are open," said the first.  
  
"Merry?" said the second one.  
  
"They know my name," thought Merry, "But I don't know if I should respond,"  
  
"Merry?" the voice asked again.  
  
"Sounds familiar," thought Merry, although the world looked like it was spinning, Merry waited patiently, hoping that it would stop soon, and his vision would clear.  
  
"What?" groaned Merry.  
  
"Good you're awake," said the first voice.  
  
"I'm dizzy." He replied.  
  
"Well, you were asleep for nearly three days."  
  
"Three days?" asked Merry.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"One question, who are you?"  
  
"It is Boromir and Frodo, are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"No. I don't know!"  
  
"We are only a few hours walk to Lothlorien, if you want to sleep more, you can."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Alright, just don't exert yourself."  
  
"I don't think I can, why, you probably won't let me walk."  
  
"Yes, so just rest."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Seven hours later.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"I can see now, and this is boring, can I walk?" asked Merry.  
  
"No, we are almost there anyway." Replied Boromir.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Seven hours later.. JUST KIDDING. An hour later.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"He has fallen asleep again," said Boromir, "I still think he is not well, no matter what he says to fight it."  
  
"We will have him checked over by some of the elves that are probably taking care of Pippin, we are entering the woods of Lorien now, it should not be long." Added Legloas.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
The fellowship was soon met by Aragorn, who looked as though he had not gotten any sleep for decades.  
  
"Aragorn, how is he?" asked Frodo.  
  
"There is no change," replied Aragorn, "His fever is getting lower, but as time goes on, there is no telling what may happen. What about Merry?"  
  
"He has slept a lot of the way here, and when he woke up complained about dizziness. He is feeling sick, but nothing life threatening," said Boromir, "Nothing a little rest can not heal."  
  
"Good, now let's go, we have been waiting for you to arrive." The fellowship followed Aragorn.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Aragorn led them to a small, covered room, which was guessed as being the hospital type area.  
  
"Poor little Pippin," thought Sam, "This is horrible, it should have never happened. He doesn't deserve to have this happen to him."  
  
Aragorn walked over to the small cot that Pippin was lying on, and placed his hand on his forehead, "His fever is down slightly, but he does not seem to want to wake up. The elves said that there was nothing wrong with him other than a high fever, and sleeping. No matter what we try, he refuses to wake."  
  
"We had the same problem with Merry here." Said Legolas, "He woke up on his own, we can only hope the same for Pippin."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Pippin slowly stood up, he knew exactly where he was, and what he needed to do, but the only question was how?  
  
He was in a great, open room, and when he looked above him, he could see dark storm clouds gathering around above him. He could feel the cold wind blowing his hair. He stood there, perfectly still just waiting.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. Soon, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He began to walk, slowly, to meet them.  
  
The two figures met and gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
"You don't have control over me anymore." Whispered Pippin.  
  
"Oh, but I do. Not in your own mind no, but on your body yes. I can have it do whatever I want it to, while you are in the unconscious part of your mind. To your friends, you are asleep, but if I have my way, you will not wake up."  
  
Pippin knew that Saruman wanted to kill him, for what reason, that was a mystery, but if Saruman got his way he would be dead.  
  
"You know, anything that happens to you in this dream, will actually happen to you, so if I decide to kill you, you know what will happen."  
  
"Yes, but you may know what you want but I can fight you in this part of me, and you can't control me here, and if I have my way, well lets just say I will wake up."  
  
"You have a great mind, young Peregrin Took, it would be a shame to waste it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A/n: I know they are short, but that is how I want them to be. short and sweet. I finally got Pippin in, but this is just the beginning, I hope that you don't hate me for tricking you like that, but it was fun! Anyways, I better get going!  
  
PS: As this story comes to a close, NOT YET, but soon, another idea popped into my head. Here it is, tell me what you think and be honest!  
  
Title: I am still thinking of one Main Characters: Merry, Pippin, and Jade(tentative name) Summary: Merry and Pippin were not always best friends, there was once a time when they couldn't get along at all. Yet, a tragedy hits the Shire, and Pippin doesn't know what to do, all his friends, are gone, and there is no one to turn to, not a soul except Merry. Promises: Pippin will not get hurt, just really depressed.. And I am going to ask you for help.  
  
I need a name of a sickness, and if you have a better idea for a girl hobbit other than Jade.. all suggestions will be appreciated. Thank you! 


	10. Chapter 10: All Safe?

A/n: So. lol.. All Pippin this chapter I think, only two after this, hopefully!  
  
Mrs. Emery Waterman - lol, thanks but this is for a completely different story, but thanks! As for you being physic, you are almost correct, but not 100%. Sorry!  
  
Kawai Hikari - you like it? Cool. I know that is why I asked about another name, it isn't really hobbity! But, thanks for the ideas!  
  
Pompey - Thanks, it is still really in development, but it will be here as soon as I finish writing this one!  
  
QTPie-pippinsgurl - interesting? Interesting? Is that good or bad? Lol. alrighty then I take your advice as well as other people's! Your brain exploded? I really hope that you are all right!  
  
Deortheod - thanks for the site, it will be a big help! Anyways, no I can't write like that unless there is no school, or I have no homework on a night that isn't basketball or karate, meaning almost never. I am writing fast though!  
  
Xena - You didn't really think that they would do that, did you? You like it? Cool! Everyone is worried, except for me, because I know what happens!  
  
Bookworm2002 - lol, I am confusing, and it will only get more and more confusing! Thanks!  
  
Discalimer: See previous  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
CHAPTER 10: All Safe?  
  
"You have a great mind, young Peregrin Took, it would be a shame to waste it."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Pippin.  
  
"You are bright and witty, yet you don't use it to your expense."  
  
"Why are you stalling?"  
  
"Stalling?"  
  
"Delaying what you know is inevitable?"  
  
"I know what the word means, but I am not stalling. If anyone is stalling, it is you."  
  
"I am waiting for you!"  
  
"Well then, let's begin."  
  
"Begin what?" asked Pippin.  
  
"The rest of your life." replied Saruman slyly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, now there is something I would like to show you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Come here." Said Saruman, motioning with his hand for Pippin to follow him.  
  
Pippin followed, not knowing what to expect. He bit his lower lip.  
  
"This," said Saruman, "Is called the Plantír. Also known as a seeing stone. Now, look into it."  
  
"What will I see?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Whatever you wish."  
  
"This is a trap, you wouldn't show me this if it wasn't."  
  
"Do you not trust me?"  
  
"Yes," replied Pippin, "You have done enough in the past to make you a very untrustworthy fellow."  
  
"Well then, I will show you anyways." He said, chuckling slightly.  
  
Pippin backed up, scared out of his mind. He didn't want to see what this thing was to show him. Saruman walked towards him, as slow as he was pacing backward, "Scared?" asked Saruman. Pippin didn't respond.  
  
"I asked are you scared?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you are about to become terrified." Pippin backed up, when suddenly it came to an abrupt stop. Pippin had run into a wall.  
  
"Now, I have you, right where I want to." Said Saruman. Pippin closed his eyes tightly.  
  
"What scared about what I am going to show you?"  
  
"No, I am terrified."  
  
"Good, now open your eyes."  
  
Pippin shook his head wildly. "OPEN THEM!" said Saruman. Pippin opened his eyes, as though under some spell. "Good."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Merry opened his eyes. He didn't feel sick anymore, he actually felt the exact opposite. He needed to get up and run around. He had so much pent up energy, that he didn't know how he was going to use it all in one day. Then the remembrance hit him, he couldn't go and run around. He was in some strange place that he only ever got to in his wildest dreams. His best friend was unconscious, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
That made him feel sick again. Not the dizziness or the headache, but a heartache. He didn't deserve it. No one did.  
  
"Good, you're finally up!" came Frodo's voice, seeming excited yet sorrowed at the same time.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, the elves came and gave you something and they said that you were fine. I'm glad to see that this worked, that gives me hope."  
  
"Hope?"  
  
"Hope that Pip can make it through this too."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Pippin slumped down on his bed. It was just as he remembered it, warm and cozy. Yet, there was something wrong. Something very wrong. It was quiet. That was the problem, if there was one thing that never happened back home it was quiet. There was noise at all hours of the day and night, whether it be snoring or shouting.  
  
"What's up?" he said to himself, "Something is very wrong here."  
  
"Yes," came Saruman's voice, "You see, I thought that it would be more, what's to word? Ah, comforting for you to be back home."  
  
"This isn't my home." Shouted Pippin.  
  
"Yes, it is, an exact replica that I found in your mind, everything down to the little strings in the rugs are the same."  
  
"Then where is my family?"  
  
"I decided that you wouldn't want them in danger."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, you are the only one in danger, as for now. You are the only one that needs to be killed."  
  
Then, Pippin decided to ask the question that had been eating him from inside. "WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?"  
  
"I thought that you knew, without you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A/n: Ah what a nice place to end.**looks at the reviewers who are sitting waiting to find out the answer, when they see the end, they glare and grab forty inch long swords** AHHHH!! Alright, you made your point, I'll write some more!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"With out me what?" asked Pippin.  
  
"I was getting there, without you, the quest to destroy the Ring will fail. You are not just along for the ride, if you die, then they all die, not all at once, but one by one. That is why you must be destroyed. Now, do you have any last words?"  
  
"Yeah, bye." Said Pippin as he quickly stood up and ran.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A/n: THERE I added more. Now is when It gets interesting!! Lol, more Merry in next chapter, and can Pippin wake up in the next chapter, or will he die.. hmm. need to think. Sorry it took so long, I probably wont have the next chapter up until next Monday or Tuesday. Sorry, going on vacation. NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Those were the stories that meant something, even if you were too small to understand why, but I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going, because they were holding onto something."  
  
"What are we holding onto, Sam?"  
  
"That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo, and it's worth fighting for." 


	11. Chapter 11: Shake, Rattle and FALL?

A/n: What kind of a mess have I gotten myself into. I've backed myself into a corner! AHHH wat am I going to do? I don't know, Pippin's gonna die and the whole fellowship will fall into darkness, and Saruman will win! AHHHHHH!!! PS. Did you ever notice that whenever I mention Frodo or Sam, I completely forget that they are in the scene? I mean I know that the main characters are Merry and Pippin, but come on, I am being sooo mean to Frodo and Sam. And I guess I should add Boromir to the list of characters, because he is sooooo cool!!!!! I also use the word preposterous way to much!  
  
Discalimer: I know Rascal Flatts, I know JoeSchmoe, I DON'T know how to own Lord of the Rings!  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Mrs. Emery Waterman - lol, more is coming! I already had this written when I posted the last chapter! HA HA now you guys have a worse cliffie to leave ya hanging until I get back!  
  
QTpie-pippinsgurl - lol, you are scaring me a little bit!  
  
Love park - interesting? I know it is, trying to get him out alive is the tough part. Hmm if only Gandalf were here! Lol. I am going to Atlantic City for a long weekend to see a concert (Alan Jackson and Martina McBride)  
  
Deotheod - cool, I am a blue belt, right there in the middle, five from the bottom, five from the top!!! No I don't play volleyball or softball, I cant find enough hours in the day! Anyway, this one is worse cut off for you guys, but great for me!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
CHAPTER 11: Shake, Rattle, and Fall?  
  
Just another game. Another game of "Hide and go seek" with his sisters. Find the easiest place to get out of, along with a place that he wouldn't be found. Confusing, yes, but he never knew that it would save his life. He figured out the perfect place to go. There was a small grove of trees outside of his bedroom.  
  
That was perfect, but Saruman was in his room, so that would not work too well. He could always just go out the front door. That was his only chance. He crawled out from under the table he was at, and broke in a dead sprint towards the door.  
  
Almost there, only a few feet, feet went to inches, inches to centimeters. He grasped the door knob. He turned it, when suddenly someone grabbed him from behind.  
  
"Trying to escape now are we?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Boromir looked at Aragorn. He knew that something was bothering him. Something eating him away from the inside out.  
  
"Aragorn." Said Boromir, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"What is wrong?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with me, it is you that worry me."  
  
"What is this that you speak of?"  
  
"The others may not have noticed it, but I have. There is something wrong. Something hidden. Something that you don't want anyone to know about."  
  
"That is preposterous. I have nothing to hide."  
  
"You're lying. I have my ways of knowing. Now tell me what is bothering you."  
  
"I can't" replied Aragorn, "It would only make things worse."  
  
"Nothing can possibly make things worse than they are now."  
  
"If I told you, you would believe that I am lying."  
  
"Aragorn, I trust you. Nothing you can say will make me not believe you."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Aragorn."  
  
"Alright. It started just a few days ago, when I just arrived back here with Pippin. The elves immediately checked him over, and told me that," Aragorn paused, as though something was caught in his throat and he couldn't speak. "That, it was too late. We arrived too late. That in five days he would be dead."  
  
"You don't believe them, do you?"  
  
"They have never been wrong before. They gave him five days to wake up. If he hasn't woken up, there is no hope. And five days passed yesterday. There is no hope!"  
  
"Wait, you said that five days passed yesterday, and Pippin is still alive. There is hope!"  
  
"No, I just spoke to them. All hope of Pippin ever waking up is gone!!"  
  
Merry walked back to his bed. He didn't want to hear anymore. There is no hope. "All hope of Pippin ever waking up is gone!" Aragorn's words echoed in his head. Aragorn is never wrong. He just didn't want to believe him this time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Saruman carried Pippin through the house. He seemed lost, and disoriented. He didn't realize that he was going around in circles. He didn't know that he laid Pippin down only feet away from where he first picked him up.  
  
"Now, I must teach you a lesson."  
  
"I don't really need a lesson. But I am hungry. Can you grab something from the cupboard for me?" (A/n: Place your laugh here!)  
  
"NO," said Saruman, he pulled out his blade, "This is Memneox (A/n: How you pronounce it, I don't care, I can't pronounce it either!), now there are two ways that you can possibly die. One, I can make it nice and quick and done with magic. Or two, I can kill you with Memneox, resulting in a slow, agonizing, painful death. Which one would you prefer?"  
  
"Is there a choice being, none of the above?"  
  
"No," said Saruman, beginning to get annoyed (A/n: Yes, again!). He raised his blade, "I will give you until the count of three, if you did not make your choice, I will choose for you."  
  
"One."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
By now, everyone else had fallen asleep. Everyone that is, except for Merry. Filled with worry, he could not get a wink of sleep. He tossed and turned. Rolled on his left side. Rolled back onto his right.  
  
It was useless. The words of Aragorn still echoed in his head, "We arrived too late, there is no hope, all hope of Pippin waking up is gone!"  
  
He began to cry. He couldn't remember a moment of his life in which Pippin wasn't in. They were friends since Pippin could walk. The mischief that they got them selves into, the fun they had, to be had no more.  
  
He got up and walked over to his cousin. Eyes closed, skin pale, nothing like his cousin that he remembered from just a month ago. "I wish that for just one moment, that I could figure out what was going on in that head of yours. I'd give anything."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three." And with that said, Saruman aimed Memneox right at Pippin's head.  
  
Pippin ducked, the blade just missing his hair. He looked up. Saruman's eyes were filled with anger and malice; he once again swung at Pippin. Pippin backed up, the tip of the blade scarred him right under his right eye. He felt the blood dripping down his cheek, but he had to continue fighting.  
  
Saruman screamed a blood curdling shout. He lunged at Pippin, his aim was truer. The sharp pain soared through Pippin. The blade sunk deep into his leg muscle.  
  
He let out an exasperated gasp, and noticed that he was close to the door. All he had to do was get there, and he just had this feeling that he would be safe. The door was open. It was dark, he crawled backwards, still glaring at Saruman. The door was simply inches away, but moving was not easy.  
  
He continued crawling. The end of floor was close. He was almost there. Almost there. Saruman went to lunge again, and then everything was black. Pippin's eyes were open, and he looked up and saw Saruman above him, but getting smaller. He was falling. Falling downward, into an abyss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"I wish that for just one moment, that I could figure out what was going on in that head of yours. I'd give anything."  
  
Suddenly, Pippin began to shake and scream violently. Merry ran to get Aragorn, but he was already there.  
  
"What is going on?" screamed Merry.  
  
"I don't know." Said Aragorn.  
  
"Is he dying?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"PLEASE TELL ME!"  
  
"There is not time," the elves arrived, "Right now, we need to help Pippin."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A/n: I told you that it would be bad. maybe I can get the next part up before I leave. I really hope so. anybody ever hear the song "I Believe" by Diamond Rio? Well tell me in your review.  
  
This is a horrible cliffhanger, I know. Worse than most other ones that I had. I'll just say one thing. The next chapter is most crucial, so it may take a while to write and come in the form of a song fic. I hope that is alright with you.  
  
Also, one quick question, upon what age does one become a tweenager? I need to know so I can start writing my other story while I am on vacation. Thanks for all your help!  
  
~KIM~ 


	12. Chapter 12: I Believe

A/n: I cried a bit while writing this chapter. It is a song fic to Diamond Rio's "I believe". All the love that it mentioned is through best friendship. I mean admit, you love your best friend, as much as a brother or sister, and if your best friend was going to die, you would be going through the same thing.  
  
I couldn't leave ya hanging at the end of the last chapter.. to bad this one isn't much better! Read your reviews on vacation, and update ASAP!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "I Believe" or Lord of the Rings, but I am using their words and characters, sorry!  
  
Song Title: I Believe, Preformed by Diamond Rio, written by Skip Ewing and Donny Kees  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
CHAPTER 12: I Believe  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There is not time," the elves arrived, "Right now, we need to help Pippin."  
  
Merry felt hurt. Pippin was his cousin. Aragorn and the elves were talking in elvish, so he had no idea what they were saying. He found a dark nearby corner, and sat down. Was it really too late? Were the elves right? If Aragorn had lost all hope, then was there no reason to have any hope?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin  
  
I feel you come back again  
  
And it's like you haven't been gone a moment from my side  
  
Like the tears were never cried  
  
Like the hands of time are holding you and me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He began to cry. He glanced over at the crowd of people surrounding his cousin. Why him? Of all the people, why him?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "What about breakfast?" asked Pippin.  
  
"You already had it." replied Aragorn.  
  
"We've had one yes, but what about second breakfast?" asked Pippin. Aragorn walked away.  
  
"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This wasn't happening. None of it was possible. Any second now, he would wake up from this horrid nightmare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And with all my heart I'm sure we're closer than we ever were  
  
I don't have to hear or see, I've got all the proof I need  
  
There are more than angels watching over me  
  
I believe, I believe."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"First one to the river wins!" shouted Pippin.  
  
"SLOW DOWN! You're gonna get hurt! And then who's fault is it?"  
  
"Still yours!" laughed Pippin, "You're supposed to be watching me."  
  
"Slow down, or I'll push you into the river!"  
  
"What, are you afraid that you'll lose?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pippin had to make it. Merry couldn't picture actually surviving without his cousin as company.  
  
That is when he decided, life without his best friend is impossible. If his cousin died, then so did he.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That when you die your life goes on  
  
It doesn't end here when you're gone  
  
Every soul is filled with light  
  
It never ends and if I'm right  
  
Our love can even reach across eternity  
  
I believe, I believe."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn and the elves were busy hovering over Pippin, who's screams had subsided, but was now breathing extremely heavily. "My life is over. I can't do this!" He thought to himself. "Why couldn't it be me in his position?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Forever, you're a part of me  
  
Forever, in the heart of me  
  
And I'll hold you even longer if I can  
  
The people who don't see the most  
  
Say that I believe in ghosts  
  
And if that makes me crazy, then I am  
  
'Cause I believe."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing!"  
  
"Well, that rules you out Pip."  
  
"Nine companions, so be it. You shall be called the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
"Great, where are we going?" asked Pippin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then the thought hit him, Pippin had been through other terrifying ordeals, and survived. Why would it be any different now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"PIPPIN! What do you mean you're alright? You right leg is broken, and by the looks of it, so is your arm."  
  
"Your point is?" asked Pippin, "I've come out of worse, remember. I'll survive!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OOO I believe,  
  
There are more than angels watching over me  
  
I believe, Oh I believe."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn walked over to Merry. He looked up. Aragorn picked him up and enveloped him in a great hug. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"No," cried Merry, "It isn't possible!"  
  
"His heart just stopped beating, and his breathing stopped just seconds before. I am really sorry."  
  
"Sorry!? Sorry for what? Not helping him when he needed it? Not searching for him right when he went missing? What are you sorry for?"  
  
Aragorn put Merry down and looked him in the eyes. "It was inevitable. there was a huge gash in his legs. Even if he did survive, he probably wouldn't be able to walk. It is better this way."  
  
"NO!" screamed Merry, "NO IT IS NOT BETTER THIS WAY!! You don't understand." And he ran off.  
  
Aragorn in fact did not understand, but he did understand that he did not want Pippin to die. But it happened, and there was no way to stop it. He tried to stop it. He did everything he could, but he couldn't do it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin  
  
I feel you come back again And I believe"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Now do you see why I began crying while writing this story! It wasn't easy. It wasn't fun. I am sorry, but this had to happen. I backed myself into a corner!! I apologize again, and beg you not to kill me until the next chapter comes out! 


	13. Chapter 13: HA HA!

A/n: Wow, that was a HORRIBLE place to end, and y'all are gonna hate me even more after this chapter, either that or you will praise and thank me! Lol. well, enough stalling, MORE WRITING!!! PS. I am in a good mood. ::Screams:: SIT DOWN AND WRITE YOU FREAKING IDIOT! Sorry, I haven't written a lot lately, school and crap! And that was a horrible place to leave! I am sooooo sorry! This may be a short chapter! Its been nearly a month, I am having a lot of trouble in school, so it may be that long again until the next chapter, so I apologize ahead of time.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Xena - I'm sorry, but but but, that's all I have to say.  
  
Bookworm2002 - Thanks for calling off the army. Lol, well you think that I hinted what? Well, wait and find out!  
  
Deortheod - ::cowers in a corner:: You're scaring me! PLEASE DON'T STOP READING!!!! Think of it this way. The epilogue will come, and Saruman will PAY BIG TIME!! Alright, as for the Mary-Sue person coming and saving him. I DON'T THINK SO!! I came up with an idea though on vacation, it may be a bit overdone, but hey, it works. enjoy, and please don't stop reading!!  
  
Daisy Brambleburr - I thank you for reading and I really like your story, thanks for writing it!  
  
Mrs. Emery Waterman - my my, how confusing, I hope that this chapter clears things up!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, I just get to expand my mind using the characters! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Chapter 13: HA HA I tricked you!  
  
Merry opened his eyes, he must have just dozed off. It was still fairly dark outside, and there was a cool breeze blowing. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes, and stood up. He was all alone in the small room which Pippin was in.  
  
A pang hit him, what had happened last night? Had it really happened, it seemed so far away in the cool before dawn breeze. He started walking, but stopped suddenly when he heard a groan coming from Pippin's bed.  
  
"This is strange," thought Merry, "Pippin?" she whispered.  
  
"What?" groaned the voice from the bed.  
  
"You're alive?" stuttered Merry.  
  
"Well, I was the last time I checked," laughed Pippin.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I fell, and I woke up," responded Pippin.  
  
"I mean, all together."  
  
"I don't know, but I am hungry, maybe if I eat something I can remember."  
  
Merry had to laugh at that, "I'll see what I can find."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"All they have is this wafer stuff, it is alright?" said Merry after he came back.  
  
Pippin took a bite, "Not bad."  
  
"So."  
  
"Long story," said Pippin, taking another bite of the wafer.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
Pippin told his story.  
  
"No, that didn't happen!"  
  
"It did alright, now I am really tired, and I wasted a lot of energy." He coughed, and closed his eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"He's gonna be alright," thought Merry, "He's awake, nothing can go wrong now!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A/n: STUPID BRAIN FROZEN MIND!!!! This is all that's coming out sorry, that is all! Now review, and I'll try not to make it another month! 


End file.
